All Tomorrow's Parties
by Karma's Pet
Summary: Simon and Inara decide to present River to society. postBDM. kinda AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the characters...that's a shame.**

Mal was looking around for Inara. She wasn't in her shuttle, which was rather unusual. He looked around his whole ship. He looked in the last place where he suspected she was: the dorms. When he got there, he noticed River's door was slightly open. He could tell Inara was with River. They were talking very fast in a language that he'd never learned. He knocked on the door and slid it open. The two looked up from a card that River quickly hid.

"Now what are you two ladies doing this time?" Mal asked with a sweet smile. He moved more inside to see what was written on the card that showed a corner from River's hand. "Now why are you hiding that small card there?"

River stood up, walked out, and turned towards the two in her room. "You might as well tell him. Simon has already approved." She left without another word.

"Tell him what?" Mall asked, directing his attention to Inara.

"Simon and I thought it would be nice if River were presented to society." Inara told him.

"Presented like a dog?"

"Mal, that's horrible to say. She's eighteen. We thought it would nice to give River the opportunity to meet other people than the ones on this ship."

There was silence between the two of them. Finally Mal spoke, "Has River agreed to it?"

"Yes she has. She told me you were searching for me. Why?" Inara asked slowly.

"We're landing in Londinum in a week's time. When is River's presentation?" Mal asked.

Inara got up and started to head out of the room, "In a week and a half on Londinum." She left Mal alone in the room.

"This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Consult chapter 1 for disclaimer since i can't think of anything witty to say.**

Mal was all jittery; he didn't know why. Was it was because of the ball…or River? As soon as the group of women came back from shopping, the girl went in search of him. She found him with her brother in the infirmary. Noticing her through one of the windows, he exited and allowed himself to be led to the vacant shuttle.

"I was wondering, Captain, if you would be my escort to the ball." River was choosing her words carefully.

"Isn't that a job more suited for the doctor?"

"He would rather go with Kaylee. I knows."

Mal thought it over. He was already going. Plus there would be no harm done since it was River. This thought proved to be since he realized she could read his mind. "Absolutely, little albatross."

Now we was on his boat, waiting for Simon and Kaylee to finish getting ready. River and Inara were already where the shindig was being held. "Come one. 'Nara told use we had to be there early. Zoë, you take care of my boat." Finally, the two were ready and they headed out.

* * *

River was really nervous as Inara tied the corset that was part of her dress. She looked over at the clock that read she still had time left. She looked over her should and saw Inara still tying the laces. "Should I be nervous?" She blurted out.

"Of course. It's customary." Inara said sweetly, trying to calm her.

"I'd rather take on a ship full of Reavers." River said without thinking.

Inara turned her around, "River, as much as I'm aware of your aptitude to take on a ship full of Reavers, this is a lot easier. Also, someone you don't know _isn't_ your escort, it's Mal."

River looked at her, "It think that's why I'm nervous." She quickly put on her skirt and shoes when she saw a strict woman come into the room and told everyone to get ready for their escorts to come in in a minute. River and Inara smoothed out any wrinkles in the girl's dress when Mal came in witht eh other men. They noticed he was in the proper suit he had and was the oldest compared to the other escorts.

Mal found them and was amazed how much River had grown up when she dressed up. He was speechless and didn't hear when Inara bade them good luck.

"Captain, are you okay?" River asked with concern. The strict woman, who had River loop her arm through Mal's and gave them a suspicious look, interrupted her concern.

"Just fine River. Never seen you dressed up before. Oh, and Mal is fine. No captain formalities." Mal looked down at her. The girl gave a smile that comforted him.

"Well I can't say I've never seen that particular outfit on you before."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: please go to chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry about the fast updates but i don't know when the next time ill update so i took the chance.**

Each girl was announced without any interruptions, then they were loose. River, with Mal in tow, found Simon, Kaylee, and Inara, who were talking about something that stopped abruptly when the two approached. River's arm was still looped through Mal's. Simon was the first to noticed by how he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Kaylee was the first to speak, "Now don't you two look nice."

"You look really beautiful Kaylee." River said with an interesting smile on her face.

"Yes she does. So do you River." Simon said, giving his sister a hug.

Inara spoke up now, "It's customary for the girl and her escort to have a dance together." River could tell what her motives were, even without the wink she received.

Mal lifted his arm, "Shall we?" River took the invitation and on their way to the dance floor, she realized it wasn't a fast dance. When they reached the center, Mal spun her outwards, brought her back, and embraced her closely. She was shocked that he knew the correct dancing position. "Bet you didn't see that?"

"I've become more and more surprised by you Cap- Mal." River caught herself but Mal heard her mistake.

The rest of the night continued with all of them switching partners. River met several new people. All of them seemed very nervous around her. She would outsmart them easily and they didn't understand and anything she said. Getting annoyed, she went to find Mal. He always made her feel better.

He was by himself, outside, leaning against a pillar. River searched the room and saw Simon and Kaylee dancing Inara looked as if talking to a potential client. The girl glided outside to her escort and stood next to him, looking absentminded.

"Are you already done with all the dainty men?" Mal asked looking at the girl.

River let out a sigh, "They're boring. No adventure, just books." Unexpectedly, she put her arms around his waist, so that her arms were shielded from the non-existent wind. She started humming a tune.

Mal wrapped his arms around her. He tried to not think of the unpure thoughts that would guarantee a one-way trip to the Special Hell. His counsel had once told him about that type of hell. River's warmth brought him back to reality. Here he was in a very interesting embrace with a deadly eighteen-year-old assassin. "Yeah. Well what do you expect when it is your brother's plan." Then he thought back to the incidents on Ariel. "He does make good plans when it concerns you."

River looked up and Mal felt extremely nervous. He wasn't drunk, and the only time he saw River drink was her birthday. So their being drunk was out of the question. But Mal wasn't able to finish his thoughts. Next thing he knew he was being led back to _Serenity_ and his bunk by the girl. Not a second after the door closed, they were in a passionate embrace. Mal handled her with care as they began to help each other out of their clothing.

* * *

Zoë noticed the Captain and River come back and go to his bunk. It wasn't that late but Jayne was already asleep. But Zoë was on the bridge, going though job offers. She had known the Captain long enough to have faith that he wouldn't break one of his own rules. It didn't seem like him. Especially taking advantage of a fragile girl like river. She had faith in the Captain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: go to the first and you'll find it.**

River woke up in Mal's warm embrace. He was still asleep, so she silently crept out of the bed. Quickly but quietly, she dressed and went up the ladder and out into the hallway. It was silent so she knew no one was awake. She crept into her room and changed. She found her nicest sundress and put it on. It was Mal's favorite; she could tell because he would stare at her.

Upon exiting her room, she knew someone else was awake and in the bridge. Mal was looking at the job offers that Zoë had already gone though and drinking some coffee. River stopped, leaned on the doorway, and said with a smile, "How was your night, Mr. Reynolds?"

Mal turned around, looking the girl up and down, "Well I had a wonderful night with a beautiful, young woman." He got up and put his arms around her waist. They stood there, trying to decide whether or not what they felt was true. But before they would do anything, they heard a noise from the kitchen and assumed someone else was awake.

They walked out together, with a good distance between them. Simon and Zoe were at the table, talking. When Mal and River walked in, Simon got up and hugged his sister. "Good morning _mei-mei_, how was your night?"

"It was great. Thank you Simon. I'll also need to thank Inara." River said, as if nothing had happened between her and Mal. She exited in the direction of Inara's shuttle. Mal watched as she left; her dress billowing in an invisible wind. He thought back to their night before…

* * *

**Flashback…**

After removing their clothes, they were immediately one on his bed. She seemed to be reading his mind. There were no secrets hidden by Mal that she didn't know. Despite his feelings he had, Mal had to stop in order to see if it was really their intentions. He pulled himself off her and stared down at the girl. A young girl he was taking advantage of. He noticed her eyes dart back and forth as if reading his thoughts.

She sat up in a sitting position and stared at him "You don't want me." It was a simple statement yet it crushed Mal to his core. "But yet you do. Why are you scared?" She slid off his bed with ease and let the blanket fall, revealing her small naked form.

"Capt'n?"

* * *

Zoë was staring at him oddly. Simon must have left the room because they were the only ones in there.

"Yeah Zoë?" He said, walking to the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup and faced her.

"Be careful about what you're doing." She continued to look at him oddly.

Mal kept his cool under her gage, "Be careful about what?" He took a sip from his cup, surprised to see it was still piping hot. She walked to him and stopped until they were very close.

She spoke in a whisper, "About what you were doing with River last night in your bunk." Mal was shocked enough to spit out the coffee in his mouth into the cup. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. "Don't worry. I'm the only one who knows."

"Only one who knows what?" Jayne said, coming into the galley with everyone else.

Zoë was quick to react, "That the Captain burnt his tongue with his coffee."

Mal knew this game well, "I didn't burn it. It was just very hot." He gave a sheepish smile and continued, "I saw this morning that we have a job from Badger. We'll be heading out now. Any questions?" There was silence until Simon spoke.

"Are you going to take River?" His angry face was on, but then again it didn't look any different from his scared face.

"She could help us out but we need someone to ready the engines if we come in hot." Mal was leaving the decision to Simon, maybe the girl. "River, we need to get off the ground. Everyone else you busy yourself with something." His albatross obediently trekked her way to the bridge. Zoë gave Mal another look, but it was gone when Inara noticed it. The Companion followed River to the bridge, possibly to talk more with River. Jayne went to the hangar to work out. Kaylee and Simon went somewhere together. Once again, it was only Mal and Zoë together.

"Zoe, I don't want to talk about it." Mal followed River and Inara's path.

"Captain, I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourself into." Zoe said with concern.

"Of course I know I'm getting' into. Or at least I suspect I do." Mal proceeded to the bridge.


	5. Two Years Later

DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1 

Simon was fuming. He was bench-pressing weights in the hangar with Jayne who was spotting him.

"Why your sudden interest in lifting, doc?" Jayne asked, clueless to Simon's anger.

"What would you think if someone just asked you if they could marry your sister?" Simon said, lifting the bar back into its spot and sitting up.

"Capt'n asked you about River?" Jayne asked, still clueless.

"Yes, this morning. It's just I can't let her go." Simon looking up at the mercenary who was leaning against the stairs.

"You have to let her go sometime. And you would be a better person than the Capt'n? I can't think of any other better person. He's a good person; better than I am. Also, they've been together for two years." Jayne said sympathetically.

Simon was shocked, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said before." He got up and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, well I have good advice when it comes to some things." Jayne said at the retreating doctor.

* * *

Simon went immediately to the bridge, finding Mal there alone. At the sounds of footsteps, Mal had turned around.

"Have you given any consideration to what I asked earlier?" Mal asked with a slight ease in his voice.

"Yes, Jayne gave me some brilliant insight." Simon said.

Mal looked at him quizzingly, "Jayne? Brilliant insight? Are you sure we're talking about the same jackass?"

"Yes."

"Who knew that could happen." Mal didn't seem to remember what they were talking about earlier.

"No. More like you can ask River to marry you." Simon said with a growing smile.

Mal was now back on track. "Thank you Simon. I really appreciate it. We can be brothers-in-law if she says yes."

"Well you can ask now before I let go of Jayne's insight." Simon joked.

"Thanks." Mal gave Simon a huge and uncharacteristic hug and ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1 

Mal literally ran to Inara's shuttle, where River was. The Companion was having a tea ceremony with the girl. When Mal had finally caught his breath and they were done, he walked in.

"Hey, Inara. River." He stopped before Inara could yell at him to get out of her shuttle.

"What do you wish Mal?" Inara asked nicely. Everyone, besides River of course, knew about his proposal.

"Do you mind if I take River away for a little while? We need our privacy." Mal looked at River and saw her face light up.

"Sure. We were already done." Inara said as the two ran out of the shuttle.

Instead of going to his bunk they went to the extra shuttle. Mal let River walk in first and then followed her. Closing the hatch behind him, he went over to River where they started to passionately kiss each other. After some time and much needed air, they parted. Mal stared at her with love in his eyes.

"What?" River asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Mal said.

"There's something going on Malcolm Reynolds, I want to know." River continued with a playful pout.

"Do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I want to hear it though." Mal was serious. He loved River so much, but he wanted to know if the feeling was mutual.

"I'm in love with you, Malcolm." River said straight into his eyes. "For the rest of my life or until the Alliance catches me and Simon." She smiled at her comment but Mal didn't think it was so funny.

"I hope it really doesn't come to that because then it will be a great disappointment."

"Why is that?" River was searching his eyes for a meaning to his questions.

Mal took a deep breath, "If you could spend the rest of your life with me, would you?"

"Yes- yes I would."

"River Tam, will you marry me?" Mal spoke in a very confident way.

"Yes I will marry you Malcolm." River said with hesitation. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they stopped, their foreheads touched and they stood there for some time.

* * *

Once the news spread that River had accepted Mal's proposal, the bride-to-be was immediately stressed. She wanted her parents to be there, but from what Simon told her a while back, they didn't seem to want to anything about their new life. However, she tried it.

"River, is that you?" Her mother beamed from ear to ear.

"Yes, Mother it's me." River felt very happy. Unfortunately, nervousness started to seep into her being.

"Why would you send a wave? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Actually it's great. I just wanted to see if you and Father want to meet my fiancée. And attend my wedding." River saw her mother's reaction before she said anything.

"Fiancée? When did this happen?" Her mother didn't hide her surprise very well.

"A few days ago. Would you like to attend the wedding?" River felt hurt as her mother hesitated an answer.

"We may be able to come. It depends on the neighbors' and when they have their parties. Also, your father's schedule."

River tried not to show she was hurt but could no longer hold it back. "It's alright then. I'll send you a wave or something later on."

"Say hello to Simon for me." Her mother cut off the connection. River sat in the seat for what seemed forever. She took several deep breaths before willing herself to get up and act as if nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: go to chapter 1 

Mal was near the minister and stared at the vacant aisle. Jayne was playing with his jacket. Zoe, Kaylee, and Inara were dressed nicely on the opposite side of the minister. Simon was with River at the opposite end of the aisle. The brother and sister pair began to walk towards the group at the front.

They were the only ones in the chapel on a planet. River's parents didn't show up but it didn't bring down her spirits. All she was concerned with was that her _true_ family was there. When Simon and River made it to the front, Mal felt confident. With this confidence, his hearing was muffled and he barely made the correct responses. This seemed to be the situation with the genius standing next to him. His hearing returned to normalcy when the minister told him he would kiss her.

At their little reception that consisted of liquor, Mal couldn't his eyes off of his bride. His heart swelled at the thought of her in his life. It also ached at the thought of her not being in it.

No power in the 'verse could damage the love that Malcolm Reynolds felt for River Tam- Reynolds.


End file.
